


Only the beginning

by s_b_t_o_t



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_b_t_o_t/pseuds/s_b_t_o_t
Summary: How could the best night of her life turn into her worst so quickly?For the August Brettsey FanFic Prompt: first kiss
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 47
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

How could the best night of her life turn into her worst so quickly?

Only an hour and a half ago, premonitions of future dates, even marriage and kids were at the forefront of her mind and now...

She shouldn’t have got ahead of herself. It was their first official date. Sure, they’d been technically dating for months now, but last night was the first time dinner and drinks was recognised as an official date that they both acknowledge and labelled as such.

It had been perfect. 

They had talked and talked about everything and nothing at all. They knew each other pretty well at this point but they always had something new to find out about the other. Not once did it get awkward. They had aired all of their fears and hopes and agreed that forging a relationship together is what they wanted. 

The stars had aligned and they had their whole life’s ahead of them but fate had other plans in mind.

What if they never got to see each other again?

Sylvie paced the hospital waiting room, worriedly twisting the watch on her wrist, as she kept her eyes moving between the two sets of doors. 

Chief Boden said he would join her in 20 minutes. Severide hadn’t answered his phone, neither had Stella.

It had been at least 30 minutes since she last saw a nurse or a doctor. Even though it was 2 a.m and the emergency department seemed to be buzzing with activity, no one had glanced her way to let her know what was happening. 

Dr Halstead ordered the off-duty paramedic out of the room within minutes of arriving and Maggie had promised to give her an update as soon as possible yet no one had sought her out. 

“Brett.” Boden’s gruff voice echoed in concern. Turning away from the ward doors, Sylvie’s eyes swelled with tears as soon as she met her Chief’s concerned gaze.

Opening his arms, Sylvie crumbled into his hug and let out a sob. They stood in the waiting area swaying for a few minutes until Boden released his PIC from his tight grip and wiped her eyes with his jacket cuff. “Tell me what happened.”

Sylvie nodding, her voice came out shakily even after fortifying herself with a few deep breaths. “I had to resuscitate him.” 

“He stopped breathing?” Boden’s voice cracked in disbelief. 

“In my apartment. I got him back after a minute or so but he crashed again in the back of the bus. We were still resuscitating him when we got here. Then Halstead kicked me out of the room.” 

They sat down together at the chairs so often frequented by different members of Firehouse 51. “Was he in pain before? Did they say what they think is wrong with him?” 

Sylvie half shrugged, not knowing the best response. “One minute we were talking... laughing and then he just... fell.”

“Brett. Chief.” Maggie appeared from the ward and crouched down in front of them. “Casey has stabilised and they’ve taken him in for surgery.”

Boden nodded. “Can you tell us what’s wrong with him?”

“Are you his next of kin?” Maggie asked curiously. 

“I am. I’m down as his emergency contact.” Severide strode into the waiting area in a rush.

Maggie, Boden and Brett stood to welcome the squad lieutenant. “Alright then. Casey suffered a brain injury a few years back. We think the accident he was in earlier in the week caused his previous injury to resurface. He’s been taken into surgery to reduce the swelling on his brain.”

Matt, Severide and Joe were thrown to the ground when a gas pipe exploded during a call at the start of shift two days earlier. Brett and Lin had made all three of them go for a consult at the hospital, and even though they grumbled and tried to argue, she pulled the PIC card and threatened to sign them off for the next three shifts if they didn’t humour her.

“He got checked out. He was given the all clear.” Brett shook her head not believing the Drs could miss something like a brain injury. 

“Brains are tricky, Sylvie. You know that.”

Boden cleared his throat. “Will he be ok?”

“We won’t know for sure for a little while. The team are confident that they can reduce the swelling successfully but we won’t know the damage the swelling has caused or what the lack of oxygen has done until he wakes up.”

“Will he?” Severide questioned pointedly. “Will he wake up?”

“Let’s just get through the surgery first ok. It’s going to be a long night. Why don’t you all go home and I’ll ring you when he gets out of theatre?”

Brett and Boden sat back in their seats and Severide moved to take the seat at the other side of his blonde friend. Maggie smiled softly, understanding that they weren’t going anywhere before silently retreating back to the ward.

The three of them sat in silence, digesting the news. Sylvie’s tears had returned at some point during Maggie’s update and both the men had a comforting hand on both of her arms.

As the noise of the hospital began to register with the small group, Boden shifted uncomfortably before standing. “I’m going to get us all a coffee and give Donna a ring. She’ll be worried. I better call HQ and also let Herrmann know what’s going on.”

“Do you need a hand?” Severide asked quietly. 

The chief glanced down and smiled sadly at their blonde friend whose worry was clear on her face. “Nah, you stay here.”

The two men shared a knowing nod before Boden retreated to the hallway to make his calls, leaving them in uncomfortable silence. 

Unable to cope with the lack of conversation they’d just sat through for the last 10 minutes, Severide caught Brett’s eye and smirked conspiringly. “So, what was Matt Casey doing at your apartment after midnight on a random Wednesday?”

Sylvie opened and closed her mouth a few times not knowing how to respond before deciding to just go with the truth. “We had a date.”

“The stoic Captain finally admitted he’s smitten huh?” 

“He’s not so stoic with me.” She replied softly.

“No he’s not.” Severide agreed knowingly. “I’m glad he got the courage to finally ask you out.”

“Me too.”

“So what happened to end up here?”

“I don’t really know. We got back to mine, had a glass of wine and were talking. And then he collapsed.” Resting her head back, Sylvie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before continuing. “We had just kissed. God it was some first kiss.”

Brett smiled faintly at the memory. It really was a perfect kiss. 

They had come close to kissing before but had never followed through. Over the last 3 years they had become inseparable. The thought of loosing him was unbearable.

After Gabby left them, their shared anger brought them closer. Then they relied on each other more, for advice and support. Something had changed about a year after the divorce. They both sensed it and avoided it, or at least Sylvie had. God, she nearly married Kyle because she was avoiding Casey. Better be with someone who wanted her rather than someone longing for his ex wife. 

Or at least that’s what she had thought at the time.

After Gabby’s brief reappearance last year it became a bit awkward between them. They were thrown off kilter at least they were until the team were forced to move to another firehouse and they had a moment alone together to reset their friendship. Matt had been there every step of the way with her journey to meet her birth mom and there he stayed when she lost Julie. He’d been there when Scott moved away with her baby sister. He spend so much time seeking her out around the firehouse after Foster left and she faced a string of incompetent partners during a pandemic before Lin transferred to 51.

When she was working double shifts and ran off her feet, it was her meals with Casey that got her through it. They gravitated to each other. Found similar interests and were trying new experiences to get through everything the world was throwing at them. Really it was dates. They’d been dating a good three months, not that they had been labelling their adventures as dates. Even when protests filled the streets, virus’ closed the world, dramas rifled the firehouse and ambo partners came and went, Matt Casey was her constant. 

Standing in her apartment, wrapped in each other’s arms, nothing felt more right in that moment. 

That kiss was only the beginning.

“Ah.” Severide begun chuckling.

“Why are you laughing? Now isn’t a time to laugh.”

Brett’s response made him laugh harder. He had to wipe the tears from his eyes before speaking. “Come on Brett. He swooned after your first kiss, that’s kinda funny.”

“He didn’t swoon, he has a brain injury Kelly!” She said in indignation.

“Yeah, I’m still going to give him shit for it.”

Pouting, Sylvie gave him a pointed glare. “Well I really hope you’re able to.”

“Matthew Casey is the most stubborn, bravest, responsible and determined person I have ever met. He won’t give up without a fight. Hell, he has so much to fight for he’ll be back on his feet in no time.” Severide smiled softly, knowing full well the thoughts and feelings of his best friend who had been confiding in him his feelings for Brett over the last couple of months. “Sylvie, I haven’t seen Matt this happy and comfortable in himself in well, probably ever. I’ve seen him in love before sure, but he’s different around you. He’s himself, he’s content and I’ve not seen the real Casey in a very long time.”

Brett’s watery smile widened at his kind words. “The real Casey, huh?”

“You’re good for him. He’s been through a lot and he deserves to be loved by someone who loves him back unconditionally.”

“I do love him.” She admitted honestly. 

Severide smirked back at her doe eyed response. “You’re an open book Sylvie Brett and when he wakes up he’s going to be super pissed at himself for ruining your first kiss.”


	2. Beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right in that very moment he knew how different it would be with Sylvie Brett. There would be no second guessing in their relationship. They would be in it together. She would be his partner and they’d stand side by side through all the important moments in life.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The noise was incessant. 

Casey took a couple of deep breaths. He didn’t know where the noise was coming from. Trying to focus in the darkness, the room around him slowly appeared. Looking down at the wooden floors and leather couch, he suddenly realised he was standing in the dimly lit apartment that shared with Severide and Kidd.

Perhaps the noise was coming from the door?

The front door opened before he could reach for the handle. Sylvie Brett stood on the other side of the threshold, nervously playing with the watch on her wrist. “I changed my mind.”

He remembered this. He remembered Sylvie coming to his apartment one night after shift, wanting her birth mom’s letter she gave him to dispose of multiple times during shift.

“Okay.” Casey replied in amusement, she knew him well.

In that first year and a half after his divorce they had become close. He considered the PIC one of his best friends, and if he was honest with himself, he thought of her a lot. Way more than he thought about his other best friend. 

He wasn’t sure when she became such a prominent feature in his daily musings but it was sometime before her failed engagement to the Chaplain and probably not too long after his own brief fling with Naomi. 

There had been moments when he’d considered acting on his errant thoughts. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been awkward to ask her to join him on at dinner with the Chief and Donna. Perhaps if he just asked her, he wouldn’t have had the most miserable of summer of his life when she moved to Fowlerton and into an engagement he practically her pushed into.

Dwelling on it, Casey had many miserable summers; having to spend time with his dad used to terrify him, even though he got some good skills out of the time spent together. The summer after his dad died had been horrific, coinciding with his Mom heading to prison. The summers after loosing Hallie, Louis and Gabby were really tough too, but that summer when Sylvie moved away, stood out as a shining moment of his own self inflicted misery. Matt knew Sylvie had been looking for signs of his own interest in her following Sheffield’s reappearance but he also knew they both had baggage that began with a G and ended in a Y. He would never intentionally string her along and he had a bit of work to do on himself before dragging Sylvie into that mess.

He was just forever grateful that she came back to Firehouse 51. To him.

Focusing back on the woman in front of him made his heart swell. 

Brett was talking at a million miles an hour. Smiling in appreciation at his predictable nature. She knew he would go out of his way to retrieve the letter after her stubborn demands to bin it.

Handing over the envelope, Matt smiled at her bravery. Sylvie was abandoned by the woman, many of her insecurities probably stemmed from her adoption yet here she was, willing to hear what her birth mom had to say. 

God, she was impressive.

Backing out of the room, he was stilled in surprise at her soft request. “Will you stay with me while I open it?”

That was the moment.

Right in that very moment he knew how different it would be with Sylvie Brett. There would be no second guessing in their relationship. They would be in it together. She would be his partner and they’d stand side by side through all the important moments in life.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Something was wrong.

Why couldn’t he focus? 

The irritating noise was back and he was no longer in his apartment.

Where had she gone?

Blurred figures started to appear around him and the melody of the beeping had changed to a pop song he heard numerous times on the radio. 

As the people around him became clearer, a flash of blonde wearing a deep blue dress caught his eye.

Sylvie.

Grinning, Matt approached the blonde bridesmaid who was standing with her ambo partner, his confidence rising when her eyes pierced his. 

He remembered Cruz’ wedding as being a really fun night they spent together. He also remembered being super thankful for Chloe’s taste in clothing because the dresses she chosen for her bridesmaids matched the shade Sylvie’s eyes turned when she was happy and most of all he wanted nothing more than to touch the silky material that hugged her body.

A voice told him what he was seeing wasn’t real, it was just a memory but he still felt the same spark as their eyes met and was thankful for the mirage he saw before him.

Foster smirked as she witnessed their heated look and quickly excused herself with a sarcastic quip. Brett rolled her eyes at Fosters’ parting before she greeted him warmly. “Hey, I wondered where you got too?”

“Groomsmen duties.” He replied apologetically. Cruz and Chloe had got through the ceremony, speeches and cake cutting without drama but Casey had designated himself problem solver and intercepted a drunk father of the bride away from starting a fight with one of Cruz’ cousins and into an arm chair in the lobby of the hotel with a steaming cup of coffee to sober up.

Sylvie was chatting away, her hand rubbing his arm absentmindedly as they stood people watching on the edge of the dance floor. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked during a moment of comfortable silence.

Brett’s warm smile lit up her face. “I am. Are you?”

“I know one way to make it better.” Her eyes widened at his words. “Can I have this dance?”

“Why Matthew Casey, I thought you’d never ask.” Their hands linked, allowing Casey leading them onto the dance floor. 

The hotel room was packed. Everyone from Firehouse 51 was occupied, not paying the slightest bit of attention to them, allowing the Captain to lower his guard.

When it came to his feelings for Sylvie Brett he had been nothing but guarded lately. For both of their sakes. She had been through so much and the last thing he wanted was to admit his feelings and rush into a relationship with her when she was at her most vulnerable.

However, right now now on the dance floor as the music swelled and Sylvie’s head fell to his shoulder, a relationship felt inevitable. 

As a Captain in the Chicago Fire Department he had a certain reputation to uphold. He was reliable, intuitive and a leader. He knew his colleagues respected him and that when faced with a difficult situation they could rely on him to throw himself into the middle of things, sometimes recklessly, to protect them and those that they were there to serve. 

With Sylvie in his arms, he wanted nothing more to take the lead, be reckless and kiss her until they saw stars. When her head lifted and their eyes locked once more, their heads instinctively moved closer to each other.

Before they could get too close, the song changed and a roar from the crowd around them pulled them out from their bubble. They parted reluctantly to watch the newlyweds kiss before leaving the room.

Looking back down at his dance partner, Casey wanted nothing more than to drag her out of the ballroom as well and admit his feelings so he could kiss her senseless without the world watching.

As though she could read his mind, Sylvie’s smile widened before raising her fingers to his bruised lip.

Damn, he was in way over his head with Sylvie Brett. 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep....

He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe?

His chest tightened in panic. Something was very wrong and he couldn’t figure out why?

There was a screech followed by a bang causing his stomach to drop.

“Brett!” He heard himself call out.

Squinting towards the bright light, he could make out the scene in front of him.

He had turned his back on the grey car for a second to get the gurney from the bus while the two EMTs worked on stabilising the injured driver. 

He’d only stepped a way for a minute and another car struggled on uneven road and crashed into the passenger side of the stationary car. It ploughed into the side where Brett was working. 

It all felt so real. His chest ached with panic.

Dropping the gurney, he followed Gallo and Kidd to the scene, dreading what he was going to find. His mind imagined the worst.

The driver of the second car stumbled out with a dazed look on his face. Mouch called out at the guy and told him to take a seat, but instead he started to back away and before anyone could stop him, ran in the opposite direction. 

Casey was about to chase after him when he heard Brett’s voice. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her shaky reassurance. “We’re ok. We’re ok.”

Appearing in through the back window, Lin was rubbing her arm after reaching out to stop herself from falling while Brett has a small gash on her forehead.

Getting the victim and the paramedics out of the car happened quickly and efficiently. Backup arrived on scene and the Captain was distracted with coordinating everyone. Other than a quick squeeze of her hand, Casey never got a chance to check Sylvie was actually ok. 

All he wanted was a moment to tuck Brett’s silky hair behind her ears and tangibly confirm that she wasn’t badly hurt. Instead, Kidd ushered both women into the back of the bus and drove them to the hospital and promised she would drive them straight back to 51 before the end of shift. 

There was a ringing in his ear and he felt shaky the entire time he was apart from the PIC. He heard through Boden that the driver who crashed into their scene had been arrested and both EMT’s had a couple of scrapes and sprains between them and were given the all clear but it wasn’t enough.

Sitting in his office, the pen in his hand bounced against the desk impatiently as he waited for ambo 61 to return to the station.

He couldn’t remember what else he did to fill the time, other than sit in his office and worry in silence.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Whipping around in his seat, Casey let out a breath of relief and stood. In one motion, he pulled Brett into his arms, not caring that anyone passing could see into his office.

He didn’t know what he needed to reassure himself that she was here and she was ok, but holding her tightly with his lips kissing the top of her head would do for now.

“Do you wanna get take-out tonight?” Sylvie mumbled into his chest.

He did know one thing for sure, he didn’t want to live in a world without Sylvie Brett.

Beepbeep.... Beepbeep.... Beep. Beep. Beep.

They did get take-out.

Sylvie wanted pizza. So they stopped by her new place at Herrmann’s so she could get a shower and a change of clothes before heading over to Casey’s apartment to place the takeout order while he got himself ready.

Severide was helping Kidd with a ‘Girls on Fire’ class with Sylvie being out of action following the accident earlier in the day, so they had the place to themselves, at least for a few hours. 

When he got out of the shower, he was towelling his hair dry when he found a determined looking Sylvie hovering in the doorway to his room.

Silently she crossed his room to stand directly in front of him. Dropping the towel, Matt’s hands gripped her waist while her fingers reached up behind his neck, tangling into his damp hair.

Reaching up on her tip toes, Sylvie lifted her face as he slowly brought his closer to hers.

Before their lips could touch, an insistent knock banged against the front door, causing them both to freeze.

Groaning, Sylvie lowered her arms but stayed in his hold. “That’s probably the pizza.”

Matt nodded, reluctantly stepping back and let Brett go so she could answer the door. After a few calming breaths, he followed into the living area. Grabbing plates and two beers, they silently arranged themselves on the leather sofa, awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze.

Clearing her throat, Sylvie tucked her feet underneath her legs and turned to be faced with the solemn-Matt-Casey look. “We should probably talk.”

He nodded in agreement before lifting his hand to lightly trace the bruise that was forming around the cut on her forehead. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the softest of his actions stunned her into silence. “First things first, I need you to know that over the last few years you’ve become one of the most important people in my life. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Today, seeing you in that car, I thought the worst. I don’t think I can go much longer without admitting how I feel about you.”

“Matt, I-“

“Second, I know we’ve been avoiding this conversation for a while. I get it. Our friendship is special to me too. We’ve both been through a lot. We have scars that other people can’t see but we know they’re there. We’ve been in each other’s lives for a long time now and I need you to believe me when I say that I’ll always be there for you, Sylvie, whenever and however you need me to be.”

“I-“

“One last thing, I called Gabby. I told her how I felt. I don’t expect you to reciprocate. Not straightaway. I know you’re probably pissed that I called her without talking to you beforehand but I know if anything were to happen between us you would want her to know. Not for permission or forgiveness, just because it’s the right thing to do. She knows how I feel and it was weird, I guess, but... but then I realised I didn’t tell you. And I’m an idiot, I should’ve told you months ago, probably, years ago. I want to be with you. I want everything with you. I just thought with all the stuff you’ve had to deal with-“

“Matthew Casey!” Sylvie yelled suddenly, stopping his rambling, before cupping his face with her palm. “I can’t believe I’m the one who has to tell you to stop talking and kiss me.”

It was like an invisible string pulling them closer together. Seconds away from finally kissing her, Casey cursed sharply as the front door opened and Severide and Kidd stumbled into the apartment.

“Oops sorry guys. We didn’t mean to interrupt.” Kidd bit her lip, half in amusement and half in horror that she managed to interrupt what appeared to be an intimate moment between her two friends.

Casey and Brett shared a look while they awkwardly greeted the couple. “Hey!”

They offered to share their dinner with the couple in unison. Anything to avoid the inquisition that was going to follow their friends arrival in the apartment.

Sitting on his couch, watching her talk animatedly with Kidd, he took a sip of his beer. This was the moment he allowed himself to be completely honest with himself. 

He loved Sylvie Brett.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He was pretty sure he could hear his heart beating in his chest.

She was a vision as she shrugged her coat off and offered him a glass of wine.

He always enjoyed his time with Sylvie and tonight was no exception. There had been plenty of dinner and drinks before now but tonight was special. 

Tonight was their first official date. The first of many to come.

It had been perfect. He couldn’t tell you what the food had tasted like or what the restaurant looked like but he could tell you to the minute, down to the second, when her hand had touched his, when every smile lit up her face because of something he said and how he had never felt so content in his live.

He once called Hallie his first true love. He thought Gabby had been his miracle. Sylvie was absolute. She was his twinned soul.

Taking in his surroundings, he smiled at how well the space matched her. The apartment walls was a pale yellow. The colour suited her perfectly. She was his sunshine... his light, Sylvie Brett exuded light, and she was his.

He couldn’t wait to wake up in the soft morning sunlight in this apartment with her in his arms and her golden blonde hair on his chest. 

“Sylvie.” Casey whispered. If he raised his voice any louder she might disappear and he didn’t want that. He needed her closer. 

Lifting his hands to her face, she spoke lowly as though there was barely a breath between them. “You know I feel the same way.” 

He lowered his lips to hers. It was perfect. A perfect first kiss. The first of many to come.

As the kiss deepened, Matt got lost in the sensation of her lips on his. It was just right... how had he never realised it could feel like this?

They stood in each other’s arms for countless moments before he pulled back with a sudden jerk. Raising a hand to his head, he could feel a deep throb building. As he began to fall he heard Brett’s insisting voice. 

“You need to wake up now.” 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The light was vividly bright and everything hurt. His eyes struggled to open they felt so heavy.

Turning his head to the side, he managed to focus on the heartbeat monitor beside his bed. 

Movement burst into room the second he blinked. Dozens of people began asking him questions, poking and prodding him with needles and over sensitising his weary body.

Casey glanced to his left where the heart rate monitor was beeping steadily. He winced in pain, he felt as though he had swallowed glass, his throat was so raw. “Syl-“

As faces in the room came into focus, disappointment filled his gut when the realisation that a certain blonde was nowhere in sight.

A doctor hovered over his bed, shining a light into his eyes. “Hello there. You’re in the ICU. Can you tell me what your name is?”

“Sylvie.” Matt’s raspy voice replied in concern. He didn’t understand what was happening. All he remembered was being in Sylvie’s apartment. Was she in hospital too?

A low chuckle escaped the doctors lips. “How about you try that again? Do you know your name?”

“Matt. Matthew Casey. What happened? Where’s Sylvie?” He croaked.

“Just relax, your girlfriend is fine. She’s been to see you every chance she can. Visiting hours is at 6, so she’ll be here in no time.”

Relief flooded his whole body but his impatience quickly grew. What felt like hours passed, with nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room to run a test and to ask random questions. Casey could feel his frustration building. He didn’t understand what was going on and he needed to see Sylvie. 

Finally a familiar figure eventually appeared. Grateful to get some answers, Matt waved weakly from the bed. Severide leaned against the door frame and a slow Cheshire grin appeared on his face when he saw his best friend was finally awake. “Well, hey there Sleeping Beauty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented and sent kudos for this fic. You’ve all been so kind. Once again, I apologise for any mistakes. This chapter ended up very different to what I’d intended. Hopefully this chapter worked and wasn’t too confusing. There’s probably going to be one more chapter to tie everything up. Thanks again!


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning for Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett.

This shouldn’t be so difficult.

Matthew Casey - respected firefighter Captain, talented contractor and admired brother, uncle and friend - pouted like a schoolboy. 

He’d been in the hospital for what felt like weeks and weeks now and this was the hardest part so far. 

When he woke, his mind was clear. Other than a few missing memories from the previous few weeks he could remember nearly all the important things.

His mood swings had fluctuated and he knew that this moment was just another fleeting bout of self pity. Between 51’s constant visits, Severide’s ribbing and Sylvie’s positivity, he felt more normal today than he had done since being admitted.

This time in the hospital was the first time, in a long time, that Casey had just stayed still.

That stillness was now the cause of frustration. 

The only thing that really suffered since his collapse and surgery was his movements. He could now feed himself and his arms were getting more coordinated but his legs were taking a while to become functioning again.

The doctors tried to explain what happened several times. His previous head injury had caused a crack on his skull and at the time he was told another blow to the head could be catastrophic. Turns out, his previous injury had kind of healed itself somewhat but the fall at the gas explosion had triggered swelling. 

Matt Casey had been lucky or so the Doctors said. They diagnosed a cerebral edema within minutes of arriving at the hospital and he’d been even luckier collapsing in a room with a highly skilled EMT there to be able to resuscitate him. They had to remove a piece of his skull and he would be on medication for the rest of his life but depending on his recovery, he could eventually return to work. In what capacity nobody knew yet, but Matt Casey was nothing but determined to get back to some normalcy.

That normalcy started today. 

Casey took a deep breath before forcing his legs to take another step. It must have taken 15 minutes at least but finally, he was in touching distance.

He’d finally reached the bathroom door, all by himself. He had managed to walk those four feet without a nurse or a friend at his side.

Sighing in relief, Casey closed his eyes and stepped into the small toilet area. Today, it would be enough, he’d take the small victory.

....................................

His light had arrived. 

Sylvie Brett appeared in the doorway, smiling softly in his direction. She had been a constant throughout his stay in hospital. Whenever he needed her the most she would magically appear. Every visiting time when she wasn’t on shift she would be there, arms filled with his favourite foods. Even when Sylvie was on shift, she’d pop up to his room after dropping off a patient at the hospital.

Tonight was no different. As soon as shift had ended, Brett headed to the hospital with a box of doughnuts the patient had requested previously.

Casey had been musing that he missed the PICs presence in his room and now she was pulling a chair closer to his bed and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

“Can you lie down with me for a few minutes?” He asked as a greeting.

Biting her lower lip, Brett glanced towards the corridor for a sign of any passing hospital staff. “I really shouldn’t, it’s your bed and if one of the nurses catch us-“

“Break the rules this once, Syl. I just want to hold you.” 

Rolling her eyes at his blatant play on her emotions, Brett moved to close the door before slipping off her shoes and curling into his left side on the bed, her head tucked under his chin and hand resting on his chest.

They lay in silence for a while, just being together, before Casey pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Did I really ruin our first kiss?”

“It was perfect, Matt.” Sylvie smiled up at him, rubbing her fingers slowly over Matt’s heart. “Well, it was until you stopped breathing.”

“When I get out of here, I swear I’ll make it up to you.” He promised solemnly, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again right now.

“Sylvie Brett, you know better than sharing a patients bed.” Neither of them heard the door open nor saw the nurse standing their with her hands on her hips. 

“All your fault.” Brett groaned as she moved away from him.

Casey laughed for the first time since arriving in the hospital at Bretts’ obvious discomfort at being caught. “Worth it.”

....................................

“Just five more steps.” Dr Harris, the physiotherapist encouraged brightly. He really was a thorn in the Captain’s side.

Casey pouted, then huffed and puffed along balance bars Harris had set up for him. The Drs had tried to get him moving as soon as he woke up and he was progressing, but he always got frustrated with himself in moments like this.

A soft giggle at his furrowed brow had him muttering under his breath. “I swear to God, if Kelly calls me Bambi one more time -“

“How come Severide knows so many Disney references anyway?” Brett retorted in amusement.

Thinking about it, the overuse of Disney references could be useful ammunition against his best friend at some point. “Good point.” 

The PIC had tried to make every physio session at Casey’s request. Having her here brought something out of him. The sessions where Brett attended seemed to go quicker and had better outcomes, something Dr Harris remarked after her first visit.

Casey would tell Brett that it was her positive presence that helped him get through these sessions but if he was honest, he just found himself showing off more when she was with him.

....................................

“I’m not good enough for you.” Casey announced suddenly. 

It had been a bad day. Brett had lost several patients. She was physically aching from the tough shift and when she arrived at the hospital to visit the grumpy Captain, he was in a foul mood following a regression in his physio.

“Do you think you’re the only one with baggage in this relationship?”

“What relationship?” He sighed in exasperation. “What is this between us? You’re going to be a nurse, forever looking after me, if we pursue this further. It’s best that we just end it now before it becomes more. Before it hurts more. I’m just going to end up hurting you Brett.”

“You’re hurting me right now.”

Shrinking at her admission, Casey closed his eyes stubbornly. “Then go, leave. I can’t do this.”

“No.” She almost stomped in defiance. 

“Brett...”

“No. Stop calling me Brett. Stop making assumptions and stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I...”

“Look, I know this is hard for you. Not being able to be at full fitness. I know you’re sick and tired of being in hospital and I know you think it’ll be easier on me to not see you go through this but... tough shit.”

“Wh-“ he stuttered in shock.

“I’m in this. You’re it for me Matt Casey.” Her face set in determination. “I love you.”

“Sylvie.”

“Don’t. Don’t try and tell me I don’t or that you don’t love me. I might be as open as book when it comes to my thoughts and feelings but so are you.” Brett could feel her emotions rising. “I get it. Nobody has put you first before. You’ve had a crappy childhood and went through things no kid should go through. Severide told me what happened with Hallie and I was there to witness most of everything with Louis and with Gabby. You want to be loved, you want a life where you have a partner to walk with you through all the good and the bad and I’m standing here, telling you that’s me.”

“I love you too.” He announced surely.

Not hearing, or not wanting to hear, Brett continued her declaration. “I want the same things Matt. I want that life. We could have it together if you just stop being so stubborn about it.” 

“Sylvie, I love you too.” Casey’s voice grew stronger as he watched her despair. 

“And I deserve someone who wants me too. I’m always having to chase what I want. I’m never the first choice either. I wasn’t with Julie or my parents. I wasn’t with Antonio and I wasn’t really with Kyle, his job and the people he helped were and that’s selfish of me I know but I’ve never felt that way with you. What we have is different. Now that we have this chance. I thought we were on the same page..?”

“SYVLIE!” He yelled, silencing Brett’s concern. “We are... We are on the same page, Sylvie.”

“We are?” She asked in surprise.

Casey could feel his breathing getting heavier as he accepted his feelings. “Yes and I love you, I do.”

“Oh.” It was like they were frozen as Brett nodded slowly. “Good. That’s good.”

“We’ve both had a bad day and I took mine out on you. I’m so sorry.” He stated sincerely. “I love you Sylvie Brett, the last thing I want is you to walk away. I just feel so helpless. I want to give you the world and I don’t know if I can. I have no idea what’s going to happen next and I don’t want lose you, but you deserve so much more.”

Crossing the small distance from where she stood to his bed, Sylvie bent down and captured his lips with hers. “I have everything I want right here in front of me. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

....................................

Casey looked around the room in content. 

Severide, Chief, Cruz, Hermann, Mouch, Tony and Capp, in an obvious disregard of the visiting rules had snuck into his room with a couple of pizzas and beers. 

They’d been chatting about the latest events at work and the escapades of their younger colleagues when Cruz awkwardly brought up a topic the group hadn’t addressed yet, “so you and Brett, huh?”

“Yeah.” Casey responded with a wide smile. 

Severide chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. “OK, that makes things clearer.”

“Try not to screw it up.” Cruz warned pointedly before the room erupted in laughter. 

....................................

“The doctors say you’re doing miraculously and should be out in a few days.” Brett floated in to the room and towards Casey who was hovering in the bathroom doorway.

“Yeah I just have a few more physio sessions left and then I can have my back to work assessment.”

Brett’s face fell. “Just don’t rush back, ok?”

“I won’t,” Casey walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into towards him. “I also have a meeting with Dr Charles’ office next week.”

“Oh, that’s good.” She replied hesitantly. Since they had both admitted how they felt about each other, Casey had done some reflecting which he had been including her in.

Years of avoiding his childhood traumas, repressing his grief and losses and ignoring all of the dangerous moments from the job has made him who he is. The resilience, empathy and courage that makes up his personality has stemmed from all the life experiences but it also fostered a negative side to his personality. Compulsion, fury - especially when he views a wrong in the world and an inability to communicate his feelings when it comes to those he loves were just some of the bad aspects.

Those negative traits almost made him loose the best thing in his life.

It wasn’t worth the risk. Professional help was needed. He couldn’t lose his light.

“I want to be the best man I can be for you, Sylvie.” His voice softened honestly. 

Brett raised to the tips of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re already the best man I know, Matt Casey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy that I’ve finally had the time to finish this before the end of the month! Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, left kudos and commented, it’s been so much fun to write. Hope you like this final chapter. Stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic for at least 10 years so this is nerve wracking. Apologies for any mistakes. I’m newish to the brettsey ship, saw the prompt, loved that a community is being created and got this idea that I needed to write down. Be kind, be positive and stay safe...


End file.
